


Christmas with You

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 2, Christmas, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Amber convinces TJ to invite Cyrus over for Christmas at their grandfather's house. Holiday fun ensues and feelings are shared.





	Christmas with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

TJ always loved Christmas. His parents were always working or out of town or just not in the mood to celebrate Christmas. This would make most kids hate Christmas, but that was not the case for TJ.

               

TJ spent every Christmas with his grandfather and Amber. TJ loved every second of it. He loved hanging out with grandfather. He was this cute little old man who sang songs and made delicious food. He cared for Amber and TJ more than anyone else ever had.

               

A few days before Christmas, TJ’s grandfather called him. It wasn’t that he was surprised when he got the call. It was just that normally, TJ’s grandfather was really busy before Christmas.

               

“Pop, what’s up?” TJ asked slightly worried. His grandfather chuckled.

               

“Calm down, son. Nothing’s wrong here,” Pop reassured him. TJ let out a breath of relief. “Your sister told me about this friend of yours. Uh, Cyrus. Yes, Cyrus, that’s what she said. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to invite him over for Christmas.”

               

“Are you serious, Pop?” TJ asked excitedly. “I would love to invite him. Thank you.”

               

“No problem, buddy,” Pop said. “I want to meet this boy. If he’s special in your life, then he’s special in mine.”

               

“Pop, it’s not like that,” TJ started, but Pop wouldn’t have it.

               

“Mmm, mmm. I don’t care. I want to meet him,” Pop insisted. TJ was blushing.

               

“Alright, see you in a few days,” TJ said. Pop hurried a goodbye as he still had many things to do before the holiday. TJ had some matters of his own to attend to.

               

“Amber!” TJ yelled running down the stairs looking for his sister. She was sitting with her feet propped up on the couch. There was a smug smile on her face.

               

“You talk to Pop?” Amber asked. TJ picked up a pillow and threw it at her. “Hey, I don’t why you’re mad at me. This is great for you.”

               

“Yeah, it’s perfect, Amber,” TJ said sarcastically. “My best friend whom I like, who doesn’t know that I like him, will be going to Pop’s house for Christmas. Pop, a man who is not subtle and who most likely knows that I’m gay, is going to meet said best friend whom I like. That sounds wonderful.”               

               

“TJ, shut up with this whole ‘Cyrus won’t like me and Pop will hate me’ attitude,” Amber said harshly. TJ looked at her taken aback. “Don’t look at me like that. We both know we only have a few more Christmases left with Pop. Don’t you want him to meet Cyrus? Don’t you want him to know the real you?”

               

“Amber,” TJ breathed. He walked forward and hugged her. “Thank you. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

               

“It’s fine, idiot,” she said into his shoulder. Then, she pushed him away. “Go talk to Cyrus, genius.”

               

“Yeah, yeah,” TJ said walking towards the door. “I’ll be back soon. Just going to meet Cyrus at The Spoon.”

               

“Don’t hurry up,” Amber yelled from the couch. TJ shook his head and headed out.

…

               

“Hey, Teej,” TJ heard someone say as soon as he walked into The Spoon. He looked down at the booth next to him and saw Cyrus smiling up at him. TJ sat down and popped a baby tater in his mouth.

               

“So, I have a question,” TJ said after swallowing. Cyrus looked at him expectantly. “Do you want to come to my grandfather’s house for Christmas?”

               

“I’d love to!” Cyrus answered excitedly. TJ bit his lip.

               

“We’re not really overly Christian or anything. It’s not that kind of Christmas. We just eat and watch Christmas movies and stuff. You don’t have to come if you aren’t comfortable, though,” TJ explained nervously. Cyrus knocked their knees together under the table.

               

“TJ, I want to come. I want to spend Christmas with your family,” Cyrus said. He looked into TJ’s eyes. “I want to spend Christmas with _you_.”

               

“I want to spend Christmas with you, too,” TJ replied grinning at Cyrus. He picked up a baby tater and threw it at Cyrus. Cyrus smiled at him and shook his head.

…

               

On Christmas Eve, TJ and Amber strode up to Cyrus’s house. They were going to pick him up there, and they were all going walk to Pop’s house together. Amber pushed TJ forward. He looked at back at her and glared before knocking on the door.

               

“Hey, TJ,” Cyrus greeted with a smile. Cyrus turned around and yelled into the house.  “I’ll be back tomorrow, Mom!”

               

“Alright, let’s do this!” TJ said jumping off Cyrus’s front step. Cyrus laughed and shook his head. Amber rolled her eyes at the two oblivious idiots she had to spend Christmas with.

…

               

“Pop, we’re here!” Amber announced excitedly when they arrived. She didn’t even take her jacket off. She just ran into the kitchen. TJ laughed at his sister. He looked over at Cyrus who looked nervous. He walked over to him and started to help him take off his jacket.

               

“Relax, Underdog,” TJ said into Cyrus’s ear. He swore he saw Cyrus shiver, but he was probably just imagining things. “He’s going to love you.”

               

“How do you know that?” Cyrus asked nervously. _Because I love you, you idiot!_ TJ pulled Cyrus’s jacket off the rest of the way. He put it on the coat rack along with his own.

               

“Do you trust me?” TJ asked. Cyrus nodded. TJ smiled at him. “You gotta believe me on this one, Cy.”

               

“Boys, come on! I want to eat!” Amber yelled from the kitchen. TJ rolled his eyes and slightly pulled Cyrus into the kitchen. There stood Pop, TJ’s best friend. That was, besides Cyrus.

               

“Hi, Pop,” TJ said. Pop scoffed at him.

               

“Be quiet, TJ,” Pop said abruptly. Amber snorted, and TJ looked at him confused. Pop looked over at Cyrus. “Clearly, I am more invested in meeting this friend of yours. Cyrus, it’s very nice to meet you.”

               

“You, too, sir. Thank you for having me,” Cyrus said politely. Pop smiled at him and clapped.

               

“Alright, time to eat,” Pop said causing Amber to cheer. Cyrus was grinning from ear to ear. TJ was sure it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

…

               

After an incredibly good dinner, TJ, Amber, and Cyrus were sitting on the couch waiting for Pop to come back so they could watch their movies. TJ and Cyrus were sitting on one side of the couch sharing a blanket, and Amber was sitting on the other side with a million pillows around her.

               

“Alright, kids. What are we watching first?” Pop asked when he got in the room. Amber, of course, had a whole schedule planned out.

 

“First, we will watch the opener of all openers, _Elf_. Then, we will watch the classic _Christmas Vacation_ followed by the _Phineas and Ferb_ Christmas episode. There’s some Hanukkah in there, Cy. You’re welcome. Finally, we will begin the _Christmas Story_ marathon which will last all of Christmas,” Amber explained. Pop laughed at her and turned on Elf.

               

Cyrus moved closer to TJ sometime during Elf. He had his head practically on TJ’s shoulder. TJ did not mind at all. During Christmas Vacation, Cyrus completely passed out on TJ’s shoulder. TJ soon followed suit.

               

Pop, who was sitting next to Amber, looked over at the boys. He looked back over at Amber who was sound asleep.  He smiled and kissed her on the head. He stood up and put another blanket on the boys. He looked over at the three of them one last time and headed off to bed.

…

               

Amber woke everyone up for presents early the next morning. Cyrus groggily sat up and made himself look slightly presentable. TJ made no such effort. He jumped off the couch and ran over to the tree.

               

Pop was making breakfast, but he looked over at the kids and smiled to himself. TJ was watching Cyrus as he opened his gifts with a look of such amazement. Pop recognized that look. He was waiting TJ’s whole life for that look to come out.

               

“TJ, can you come with me to my room? I have something to show you,” Pop said already walking to his room. TJ shrugged and followed him. “Sit down.”

               

“What do you have to show me?” TJ asked sitting down on the bed. Pop went over to his dresser and opened his top drawer.

               

“You always were impatient,” he said under his breath. He found what he was looking for and sat down on the bed next to TJ. “I’ve watched you grow up into this amazing man. You have no idea how much that means to me. You are such an important part of my life, kiddo.

               

“I’ve lived a long life, and my time is coming, sooner rather than later,” Pop said sadly. TJ tried to talk, but Pop kept going. “No, I’ve had a good run. I’m happy, but I would be a lot happier if I knew that you were happy.

               

“I have never seen you this happy. I know it’s because of Cyrus. You don’t have to say anything. I’ve known forever, and, of course, I would never stop loving you. Now, I have something I want you to give to Cyrus. I gave it to your grandmother when I was fighting in the war,” Pop said handing TJ a box.

               

TJ opened it to find a ring that said, “I love you to the moon and back- Your Kippen.” TJ’s eyes filled with tears. He was going to thank Pop for it, but when he looked up, Pop was gone. TJ walked out of the bedroom and walked back over to the tree. He leaned against the wall, so he could see Cyrus and his big goofy grin. It was time.

               

“Underdog, come here,” TJ said walking over to the couch. Cyrus followed him. Amber squealed and watched them. Pop picked up a wadded-up ball of wrapping paper, threw it at her, and shook his head.

               

“Pop gave this to me to give to you. I guess the old guy could tell that there was something I needed to tell you,” TJ said playing with the box. “Cyrus, you are the most important person in my life. Not because you’re my best friend, but because I’m in love with you.” 

               

“I’m in love with you, too,” Cyrus said. TJ looked at him with wide eyes. Cyrus smiled.

               

“So, I take it you want this?” TJ asked holding up the ring. Cyrus grabbed it and read it. He slipped it onto the ring finger of his right hand.

               

“I’ll never take it off,” Cyrus said leaning forward and placing his hand behind TJ’s neck.

               

“Kiss me, please,” TJ whispered. Cyrus laughed before leaning in.

               

“Who wants Christmas pancakes?” Pop yelled from the kitchen. TJ pulled away and smiled.

               

“Me!” he yelled running to the kitchen. Cyrus followed him.

               

“I would love some, Pop,” Cyrus said with a smile. Pop stopped for a second. He looked at Cyrus with an expression of pure elation.

               

“Of course, kiddo,” Pop said handing him a plate.

               

TJ always loved Christmas. It was a time when he was his happiest surrounded by the people who he loved the most. He had always loved it, but, he had to admit, this Christmas was his favorite. He owed it all to his meddling sister, loving grandfather, and perfect love of his life. Yeah, TJ loved Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
